


Dinner Out

by twitch



Series: Tonight [2]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bar Scenes, M/M, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: A month since moving to Charlotte Stensland has settled in. Clyde can expect him to come into the bar at least twice a week.Tonight their conversation takes a twist neither one expects.





	Dinner Out

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a part two of three.

Running a successful business didn’t necessitate keeping one eye on the door, or at least peering toward it every time someone entered or exited. For the most part it was already paid customers, stepping outside for a bit of air, be it the fresh variety or the nicotine scented one. Once in a while the cloying kind wafted in but so long as the joints were kept outside he didn’t see the harm. If it came down to a fight, and there had been the occasion, he would toss out both parties regardless of the level of alcohol, marijuana or plain old stupidity.

What happened in the parking lot may involve a phone call to the sheriff. 

He twisted his lips together in a quicksilver smirk. 

No one ever did call in about a car on fire.

The door jostled open again but it was a couple strolling in, tipsy and handsy enough to imply it wasn’t merely a case of alcohol that had them leaning into each other.

Three bottles in hand, necks clenched tight between his fingers, Clyde handed them off to the waiting customer.

It was remarkably busy for a Thursday night but he didn’t question why. Business was business and it kept the bar open. From what he overheard from two unfamiliar men the watering hole in the next town over had a delay in their delivery. Considering that there was an even mix of strangers and friends in the bar suggested this was the cause.

Three young men entered next, upping the vantage towards the strangers. 

He was giving up on all hope until another group of three joined the crowd.

It was one laugh that brought his attention away from the lady trying to order.

Trailing behind, but not excluded, was the head of coppery hair he was waiting on.

Mixing up the requested drinks, watching a dollar slide into the full mason jar for a half second, his gaze darted towards the seating area, scanning tables before drifting further to the booths lining the walls. 

Stensland’s eyes met his, and would’ve matched his smile, had not the guy he sat beside said something to make them all laugh.

A month since he arrived in town Stensland found his niche. His out of state references held up his claim to being a great salesmen, helping him to land a job at a furniture store. From the stories he told he was getting along well with his coworkers in addition to his neighbours. Had it not been for an altercation with one of the Bang brothers he was amiable with most of the people he met.

Clyde wanted to ask what had happened to cause the squint-eyed look Sam got every time he saw or caught mention of Stensland but kept the question to himself.

He was just returning from the kitchen, fetching clean glasses to replenish all the ones scattered across table tops and window ledges, when he found Stensland waiting for him. 

There was a hint of sheepishness to his smile. “What was that beer I was drinking on Tuesday?”

Stensland had waited for him to place all the glasses onto the shelf before asking so he was quick on turning to the fridge, finding the bottle in question. He had the money ready for him, handing it over once the beer was on the bar ledge. “You’re not ordering for everyone?”

“I offered.” Too quick to answer, not entirely swallowing his beer, Stensland dragged his thumb across his lip. “I walked over with her, she was meeting up with her husband in the parking lot, but she never mentioned that they were doing a date night. I knew that my company wasn’t wanted.”

Tucking a rag into his back pocket he angled his head towards the tables. “Didn’t stop to say hello to anyone on your way over here?”

“I wanted to say hello to you first.” Yet Stensland sat himself on a barstool just enough out of the way of centre so he wouldn’t hinder the flow of customers as they came.

Conversation shifted and flowed, drifting from the dining tables and pool tables to the bar. Most of the chatter was between customers but greetings were given to him and Stensland. A few times Clyde introduced them to Stensland and while it didn’t go much deeper than the basics of residence and workplace it was all warm, promises of “See you around” and “talk later.” 

It was another couple walking away hand in hand, carrying their drinks while he pressed a kiss to his cheek, that prompted a chuckle from Stensland, loud enough that he could hear it even with his back to him. Once the bottles were placed on their regular shelves he eyed Stensland. Squirming a little in his seat and waggling his head nearly in sync with his body Stensland sighed. “My experience with bars – prior to coming to Charlotte – had entailed… primarily hook-ups. Failed hook-ups at that too. It’s not what I normally think of a date night outing.”

“If you want to do a date night in town, there are only… ten places to go.” Clyde estimated with his number, counting off the top of his head all the eateries in town. “Eight places that are open after six. Six places that are open after eight. And if you want to see a movie you need to drive twenty miles to the closest theatre.”

Smiling down to his beer, drinking to hide the flush creeping up his neck, Stensland lifted a shoulder. “Well, as I’ve already told you, the only date I’ve had has been with my television. Five nights a week. Been steady for three years. Longest – only relationship I’ve ever had.”

Words stumbled over Clyde’s lips, falling unsaid. It took a few seconds to determine if there was anything worth saying, eventually settling on an easy observation. “Longer than many of the relationships I’ve seen come in and out of this bar.”

“I don’t know if that’s a sad thing or a good thing.” Draining off his beer and setting it down on the bar Stensland snorted. “Neither; it’s absurd. My television and I have more longevity than a real-life relationship. From that perspective I could be giving out dating advice and that is a hideous thing to consider.”

“I’m sure you have at least one good suggestion,” Clyde reasoned.

“Not one – not any.” Making grabby fingers with one hand, efficient enough to indicate he needed another beer, Stensland buried his face into his free hand. “All I have are ideals based on my television drama dating life.” 

Passing him the requested bottle he considered leaning in on both arms but settled his weight onto his good hand. “Name one of those then. It can’t be that bad.”

Hesitating, thumb pressed between bottle and lip, undrinking, Stensland slowly shook his head. “It would make more sense to suggest if it actually worked for me in real life but… if it was me, I’d just want a private date, not having to talk over someone who’s too loud at the next table over. Going to a bar, you’d most likely be shouting at each other. Me… I’d want a quiet…er dinner out.”

Clyde slowly nodded. “Most people would enjoy something like that but nothing in town is overly fancy.”

“I wasn’t sure if that was the case, but – the food I’m sure is good, otherwise they wouldn’t be in business.” Stensland hastily smiled, in the unlikely event that said restaurants’ workers were around to hear. “But if you want a certain mood, and want to serve something in particular – nothing beats a special dinner at home.” He swirled his free fingers in the air, snorting under his breath. “But then again I’m a sap like that.”

“I get that,” Clyde added, picking up a nearby cloth to make it look like he was working and not just chatting. “A dinner out is nice but you’re relying on the waiters and cooks to make part of the impression. When you’re cleaning up your own home, cooking and serving – the effort is all on you, it comes across as a full commitment.”

“Exactly! It has a more lasting impression when it’s done right.” It couldn’t have only been the alcohol to make Stensland’s eyes shine, enthusiasm then embarrassed humour exuded. “It’s a cheap date though so that wouldn’t be appreciated. Hence why dinner out is so popular.” 

“I like it.” He rubbed at a small spill of liquor, already sticky on the work space. “I would do dinner at home.”

The stain gone Clyde brought his gaze fully back to Stensland, brows lowering slightly at meeting his bemused look. Stensland took a long drink of his beer, using it as a means of hesitation. 

It was empty by the time he lowered it. 

“Did you… are we agreeing to do dinner together?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
